warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lairion Bloodborne (Scopatore)
'''Deathlord Lairion Bloodborne '''is an elven Death Knight, former Paladin and close friend of Arthas Menethil, the Lich King. Originally a high-elf born in Quel'Thalas, Lairion was one of the few high-elves who followed the humans in the path of the light and became Paladins. Between the Second and Third wars, Lairion married a human mage named Lorna, who bore him a daughter; Arwyn. When a plague ravaged Lordaeron, Lairion was disgusted to learn that King Anasterian Sunstrider had refused to help. Going against orders, Lairion joined up with Arthas Menethil in hopes to combat the plague and save Lordaeron, becoming close friends with the human Paladin. When in Stratholme, Lairion remained loyal to Arthas after being abandoned by Uther, Jaina and several soldiers, and mercy killed the townsfolk. Lairion was horrified to find his wife had been turned, with his daughter nowhere in sight. He euthanized Lorna, but that action changed him, leading him down a dark path. Lairion was part of the detachment of troops led by Arthas in Northrend in order to track down Mal'Ganis. He later accompanied Arthas back to Lordaeron after claiming Frostmourne and became his Lieutenant. He fought with Arthas during both his first and second invasions of Azeroth and after Arthas escaped certain death during the sacking of Icecrown Citadel, Lairion escaped imprisonment and tracked Arthas down to Outland, where he once again fought by his side, rebuilding his army to combat the inevitable invasion of Azeroth by the Burning Legion. After the fall of Deathwing at Arthas' hand, Lairion was given the mission of getting the trust of the Ebon Blade as well as the other races of Azeroth, in order to bring the former back into the fold of the Frozen Throne and give the latter a reason to trust the Scourge when the Burning Legion returns. Biography Third War Siege of Icecrown Citadel Subdued by several adventurers of both the Alliance and Horde, Lairion was placed in magical bindings and watched helplessly as Tirion Fordring battled Arthas. After the shattering of Frostmourne, Arthas refused to give in, and Tirion was stopped from killing him by Jaina Proudmoore, who argued for Arthas' imprisonment and trial. While the debate raged, Lairion took his captors by surprise, knocking two of them out and taking another hostage. When Sylvanas Windrunner fired an arrow at him, he moved so the arrow shattered his bindings, freeing him. Lairion ran towards Arthas, who ran towards the edge of the platform, calling for his Val'kyr, Sylvanas managed to catch up with Lairion and engage him in hand-to-hand combat in order to capture him alive, though Lairion had the upper hand and pulled Sylvanas in for a kiss in order to catch her off-guard. The plan worked and the stunned Sylvanas saw herself stripped of her bow and quiver in a split-second, with Lairion escaping with Arthas on the Val'kyr. Retreat to Outland Lairion, Arthas and the Val'kyr retreated to Outland, into a cave. Category:Scopatore Universe Category:Articles by Scopatore Category:High Elf Category:Death Knight Category:Undead Category:Scourge Category:Characters